Alternate Dimensions
by Victoria090
Summary: All the pirates get transferred into an alternate world where they discover some interesting facts and soon find themselves discovering something even bigger.


Summary: All the pirates get transferred into an alternate world where they discover some interesting facts and soon find themselves discovering something even bigger.

The pirates land on the ground with a thud and looked around horrified to see that there was dirt and bodies everywhere. "What happened?" Ahim asked in shock. Marvelous turned his head and did a double take when he saw... Himself.

"Who are you?" O-Marvelous demanded as he looked around at them. He did not look exactly like Captain Marvelous, he had three scars running from his left eye to his mouth and his clothes were ripped and dirty.

"Who are you?" Captain Marvelous asked back and looked him up and down. 0-Marvelous looked at them closely his eyes avoiding Joe all together, Captain Marvelous caught on to this.

"You're from an alternate reality I'm guessing." 0-Marvelous smiled and turned around "Follow me; you don't want to be out here when they attack."

"Who are they?" Joe asked, 0-Marvelous flinched slightly but carried on walking, Marvelous looked at Joe.

"I wonder what happened." Marvelous whispered, Joe leaned in slightly and nodded in response.

After following 0-Marvelous for 20 minutes they found themselves outside of a giant gate and 0-Marvelous clicked a few buttons and the gates opened. 0-Marvelous looked to the right "Luka any luck?" 0-Marvelous questioned with slight hope.

"Sorry, Marvelous maybe he's..." 0-Luka started, but 0-Marvelous waved her off.

"He's fine, I will get him back!" 0-Marvelous half yelled. 0-Luka turned her head and gasped in surprise. 0-Marvelous turned his head slightly. "There from an alternate dimension, I have to talk to Don about it." 0-Luka took a deep breath and looked at them once again before leaving. The pirates followed taking one last look at 0-Luka before walking through a door.

"Marvelous, you're back" 0-Don asked in surprise "I thought you were-"

"I'm fine" Marvelous waved him off and pointed to the pirates. "Alternate dimension" 0-Don looked at them in surprise and slowly walked over. He stood in front of Marvelous and faced his Marvelous "One of you'd bad enough, now we have two" 0-Don giggled as both Marvelous' glared at him; he refused to look at Gai but stared slightly at Joe.

"Do you think we will find him?" 0-Don asked 0-Marvelous. 0-Marvelous went to reply but Joe cut in

"Who is he?" Joe asked, Marvelous looked between them all

"He is you, from out dimension" 0-Marvelous answered, Joe was taken back a bit

"He was out on patrol when there was a sudden attack. Most people died, Joe was never found." 0-Don replied

"Gai and Ahim" 0-Luka mumbled "Died in the attack." Luka put her arm around Ahim as Ahim and Gai looked at each other before looking back at the other three.

"We used to be as carefree as you did, until all this." 0-Marvelous waved his hand.

"What happened?" Marvelous asked himself.

"Well-" 0-Marvelous got cut off by someone running into the room

"We found him!" He shouted before disappearing again. 0-Marvelous shot out of the room 0-Luka indicating for the pirates to follow. As they walked down the corridor and through a door, they found 0-Joe lying on a sofa battered and bruised.

"Huh, his hair?" Marvelous muttered, Joe looked at Marvelous and smiled slightly

"That's what you notice" Joe raised one eye brow while Marvelous shrugged and watched the seen unfold.

0-Joe watched the men run in. "W-who?" He tried to ask, coughing loudly, blood started to pour out of his mouth as he puked all over the floor.

"Joe!" 0-Marvelous muttered and pinned what little hair he had left out of his way. 0-Joe forced a smile once he had finished puking.

"Marvelous" 0-Joe gasped out "There's no way to stop them."

"What?" 0-Marvelous asked

"There armies are too strong, too big." 0-Joe informed sitting up "We stand no chance" He looked at the other him and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Who are they?"

"Us, from an alternate dimension" 0-Luka replied with a smile. 0-Joe looked at himself with a small smirk

"How are they here?" 0-Joe asked

"Not sure" 0-Marvelous answered.

"You're never sure" 0-Joe laughed, while taking 0-Marvelous' hand and Kissing the back of it, 0-Joe smirked up at 0-Marvelous "You going to keep me waiting all day?" 0-Marvelous let out a laugh before leaning down and kissing 0-Joe firmly on the lips. The other pirates looked shocked and faced their Joe and Marvelous, Joe blushed and Marvelous just shrugged his shoulders. 0-Luka grabbed a hold of 0-Don and led them out of the room with a small smile. The pirates followed still in shock.

"What was that?" Joe asked

"Our Marvelous and Joe got together shortly after this all happened."

"How did this all happen?" Marvelous asked

"Basco" 0-Luka replied "He caused this"

"We need to stop him in our universe fast then." Luka clapped her hands together "If we ever get back there."

"You will, I have no doubt in that." 0-Don replied "It looks as if your soul's are here but not your body"

"So we are going back now?" Joe asked

"Any minute." 0-Marvelous responded. With 0-Joe at his side. 0-Marvelous walked straight up to himself and whispered, so only Marvelous would hear "Don't wait like I did, the feeling are mutual I can see it in his eyes, confess to him" 0-Marvelous smiled before walking backwards. Marvelous went to reply but felt himself disappearing.

-x-x-x-

The rangers woke up in the Gokai Galleon and looked around "Did that really happen?" Luka asked

"Yeah" Ahim responded.

"I'm off to bed" Joe replied quickly before disappearing down the hall. He did not know Marvelous followed him until he felt someone grab him from behind and pin him against the wall. "I love you" Marvelous whispered with a husky voice

"I-I love you too" Joe replied and smashed their lips together. Marvelous smirked and mentally thanked himself.


End file.
